Under the Rain: When those Innocent Eyes Met for the First Time
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU/Pandangan Konohamaru tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sama sepertinya, gadis itu tidak tersenyum, apalagi sampai merona seperti dalam manga yang selalu dibaca Moegi. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap jalan yang basah terkena air hujan yang turun deras/enjoy...


Pandangan Konohamaru tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sama sepertinya, gadis itu tidak tersenyum, apalagi sampai merona seperti dalam _manga_ yang selalu dibaca Moegi. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap jalan yang basah terkena air hujan yang turun deras.

Konohamaru memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu kembali melihat layar ponselnya.

.

.

**Sarutobi Konohamaru **

**Friendship, (slight) Romance**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

—**K+****—**

**Story's note : AU, out of character, gaje, typo(s), mainstream, dll**

.

.

.

**Under the Rain**

**When those Innocent Eyes Met for the First Time**

.

Hari ini tidak ada yang istimewa. Dia tidak bangun kesiangan, sampai sekolah tepat waktu, makan siang di kantin seperti biasa, waktu di kelas tidak ada ulangan atau tugas, dan langsung pulang sekolah setelah bel berbunyi. Tapi ketika baru setengah jalan menuju ke rumah, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Karena dia tidak bawa jas hujan, dia terpaksa berhenti di depan toko buku untuk berteduh.

Namun, di sana ada orang lain. Gadis dengan seragam dari sekolah perempuan yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sambil memegang erat tas jinjingnya, gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah jalan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara instrumen dari Yiruma "River Flows in You". Konohamaru menoleh, lalu menyadari kalau itu dering ponsel dari gadis yang berdiri tiga meter di kirinya itu.

"Halo? Ah, iya… _nee-san_, sekarang aku ada di depan toko buku dekat sekolah," ujar gadis itu. "Hujan turun, jadi aku mungkin telat."

Konohamaru melirik gadis itu, sedikit mengernyit ketika memperhatikan tangan gadis itu sedikit gemetar.

"Jangan," sergah gadis itu. "Tidak perlu menjemputku—aku akan menunggu sampai hujannya reda saja. Jangan khawatir. Apa—?"

Gadis itu terdiam, menjauhkan ponselnya, lalu terbatuk-batuk, kemudian kembali berkata, "Aku sudah meminumnya tadi, aku juga sudah makan siang. Iya, aku akan cari minuman hangat. Oke—tentu, aku akan bawa payung lain kali."

Gadis itu memasukkan telepon ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Konohamaru melihat sekitar, entah kenapa terbesit di pikirannya untuk mencari toko makanan atau minuman yang buka di dekat sana. Ada satu, tapi cukup jauh. Kalau nekat, sampai sana pasti sudah basah kuyup.

Lagi-lagi dia mendengar gadis itu terbatuk. Dia melihat isi tasnya, lalu menemukan teh kotak yang diberikan Moegi siang tadi. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis itu, kemudian mengambil dan memeluk erat teh kotak itu, berusaha sedikit menghangatkannya.

Konohamaru memandang jam di dinding toko, yang menunjukkan kalau sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka berdiri di sini. Dia melihat gadis itu lagi, terkejut karena wajah sang gadis sudah pucat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, melainkan cuma menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Apalagi ketika dia menyerahkan teh kotak yang dipeluknya tadi pada sang gadis, membuat gadis itu semakin bingung.

"A-apa ini?"

Konohamaru menatap gadis itu, lalu teh kotak, lalu gadis itu lagi. Dia tampak mulai sadar, lalu nyengir malu. Meski kemudian dia langsung menelan ludah begitu melihat ekspresi gadis itu tidak berubah.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkanmu berbicara di telepon, lalu aku mendengar kalau kau mau cari minuman hangat," katanya sambil menunjuk teh kotak itu, "meskipun tidak hangat, tapi juga tidak dingin, kok. Kau… minum saja."

Gadis itu terlihat bimbang, tapi tetap menerimanya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar, agak salah tingkah. "Bukan apa-apa, kok."

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Konohamaru kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dia sesekali melirik gadis bermata pucat itu, terlihat puas ketika tahu kalau gadis itu meminum tehnya.

Ponsel gadis itu kembali berdering. Konohamaru kali ini langsung menoleh.

"Iya?" tanya gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya Konohamaru mendengar gadis itu berkata dengan sangat hati-hati. "Maaf, saya lupa untuk memberitahu Anda hari ini. Sekali lagi, saya—saya minta maaf."

Konohamaru menajamkan pendengarannya. Meskipun dalam hati dia heran kenapa dia jadi ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Karena hari ini hujan—oh! Baiklah, hari Senin besok, kan? Baik, saya akan memberitahu Hinata _nee-san_, kalau jadwalnya diganti," gadis itu terlihat lega. Namun detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah drastis. "Su-sudah cukup baik, kok, cuma batuk kecil saja. Iya, saya selalu rutin meminum obat, jadi tidak perlu—tentu. Tentu saja, dokter. Baik—iya, terima kasih karena sudah menelepon…"

Gadis itu menggenggam ponselnya, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Ekspresinya kembali datar.

Konohamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar gadis itu terbatuk pelan, tapi tidak sampai menolehkan kepala. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam sampai dia menyadari kalau hujan sudah reda.

"Oh, hujannya berhenti. _Onna-san_—" Dia menoleh, tapi langsung mengernyit heran ketika tahu gadis itu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Eh, ke mana dia?"

—"—

Konohamaru menghela napas. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia berdiri di depan toko buku sendirian, menunggu hujan berhenti. Matanya menatap sepeda yang setiap hari dikendarainya, kemudian beralih ke jalan yang sepi.

"Hari apa, sih, ini?" keluhnya. "Sudah datang terlambat, lupa bawa tugas, dihukum lari keliling lapangan, sekarang kehujanan. Mana hujannya—"

Konohamaru berhenti bicara. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap seorang gadis berjalan di hadapannya sambil membawa payung. Pandangannya mengikuti langkah gadis itu—semakin lama dia melihat, semakin dia mengenali siapa gadis itu.

"_Onna-san_!" panggilnya. "_Onna-san_ yang pake payung biru!"

Gadis itu berbalik. Konohamaru tidak melambaikan tangannya, melainkan hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Oh—" Gadis itu tampak seakan menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian berjalan mendekat, lalu berhenti di hadapan Konohamaru. "Kau—eh—teh kotak?"

Gadis itu menatap sepeda yang terparkir di sebelah Konohamaru, lalu kembali menatap mata coklat Konohamaru lekat-lekat. "Benar…"

Konohamaru nyengir.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Konohamaru sama sekali tidak merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini. Malah entah kenapa, dia merasa senang bisa melihat gadis itu tanpa perlu bicara. Bahkan kalau bisa, dia akan bertahan seperti ini selama berjam-jam.

"Ehm," gadis itu akhirnya bersuara. "Sepertinya hujan tidak akan segera berhenti. Kau—di mana rumahmu?"

Konohamaru menunjuk salah satu gang di dekat situ. "Aku lewat sana."

"Aku juga ke arah sana. Jadi… mau pulang denganku?" ajak gadis itu.

Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Dia mengambil sepedanya, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk naik. "Kau mau membonceng di belakang? Dengan begini, kau akan cepat sampai ke rumahmu."

Gadis itu awalnya ragu, tapi dia akhirnya setuju. Saat dia mau naik sepeda, Konohamaru menyela, "Tunggu sebentar."

"Ada apa?"

Konohamaru terdiam sebentar, kemudian dengan hati-hati, dia berkata, "Aku… belum tahu siapa namamu," dia meneruskan, "Aku Sarutobi Konohamaru."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Aku Hyuuga Hanabi."

.

.

.

—The End—

.

.

.


End file.
